What Lies Beneath
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: The first in my Christmas Request List: With two unbreakable bonds resting in his hands, why was it so difficult for Ichigo to control the race of his emotions when he had finally regained Zangetsu again? It was impossible, he should not be feeling so unsettled and unbalanced. But he still was and on a whim, he returns to the depths of his Inner World in search of consolation.Yaoi
1. What Lies Beneath: Part 1

Okay, this is a surprise update because I've decided to turn this into a two-shot instead of the planned one-shot. **This is the first of my Christmas Request List** for _**Quetzalcoatls**__.__ Because I was struggling a little with the flow of this story, I've decided to post Part 1 so long otherwise I'm going to be stuck on this part for a very long time and I don't have much time left to finish. _

_I apologize for the abruptness of the ending but sometimes a fic simply refuses to be written. I've managed to beat this one back into submission somehow but it'll take me about 2-3 days to get out Part 2. Unfortunately there is not much happening now because this is only the introduction part but I'm trying to keep this story under 10 000 words so it is bound to be a little shorter than the ones I usually write. _

This request is based on a **Zangetsu Ossan x Ichigo x Shiro Zangetsu** pairing, with an Ichigo that is fairly emotionally unstable after having lost Zangetsu for the second time. I've also included Ichigo's new swords into this so there are a few warnings for this story:

It contains **M/M/M lemons**, a **threesome pairing**, **emotionally unstable Ichigo**, an **abrupt ending to Part 1**, **spoilers for Chapter 247 **(where Ichigo was shown in the last palace 'guest room' before the chapter started). I took some liberties with Ichigo's shihakusho this time because on and off he's been shown in his Bankai cloak whilst he was in the palace grounds.

Right, I'll be posting more details of the lemon warnings in the next chapter as I'm still deciding what to do. For now though, I think I covered it all. If I've missed anything let me know. Please enjoy. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_These deep wounds,  
Are like the ocean depths._

_These crimson sins,  
Become colourless with death. _

~_**Zangetsu...I will never again ask you to lend me your power, or not to be in my way. And I won't tell you 'let's fight together'. I will fight on my own. **_

_**Thank you, Zangetsu. **_

_**You **__**are**__** me.**_ ~

* * *

_'Prepare yourself, Chan-Ichi (1*). Because here you'll have to say goodbye to your Zanpactō, Zangetsu.' _How does one shatter a soul, break a mind and cause a raging torrent of uncontainable anguish in a single,_ careless_, sentence? For one Kurosaki Ichigo, it would have to be the unspoken message in those few earth shattering words. _All_ it had taken was a single second for him to be overwhelmed by the fracture that had split his heart ever since he had felt Tensa Zangetsu shattering at that long haired Quincy's blade before coming here. With searing, _soul-deep_, pain it had come rushing forth into his very soul..._tearing_ across the depths of his heart in an overpowering sense of utter loss and helplessness. C_ompletely_ undoing the iron control that Ichigo had somehow managed to construct around his heart to keep his growing anxiety at bay when his father had finally told him the truth of what had happened all those years ago. It now left a stray orange haired Substitute Shinigami in a bind of emotions that was tainted with a deep despair and uncontained sorrow that could not be shaken from trembling limbs.

Ichigo didn't know what he should be feeling anymore, what he should do to calm the splitting anguish in his heart as he gazed dazedly into the bright skies that were traced above the last palace of Hyōsube Ichibei in the Reiōkyū (2*). Through the open window that was situated on the side of the training room he now found himself in; a soft breeze was sneaking inside to coolly ruffle messy orange locks as a shaky sigh was expelled from parted petal pink lips. Ichigo felt detached, removed from reality and completely out of it. Even the familiar bonds resting once more in his hands from both of his Zangetsus; tracing a path of comfort and belonging across his erratically beating heart, seemed of little help at that moment as the orangette still found it difficult to breathe properly without it turning into a hitched gasp at every drawn in inhalation.

The polished dark wooden floor was slippery beneath his black waraji clad feet, the press of that overwhelmingly thick reishi weighing him down, since he had first stepped foot in this plane, didn't seem to want to dissipate as dulled chocolate brown eyes gazed at nothing in particular now. It was hot here, a sticky heat streaking across his skin as absent black gloved fingertips tightened around two Zanpactōs hilts in an attempt to comfort the out of control sensations that were spiralling wildly around his form. Several seconds later though, in a failed attempt to make his way across the vast room, Ichigo fell uselessly against the wall for support after only having taken two small steps. Messy orange bangs were descending darkly into his eyes; hiding his uncontrolled emotions in shadow and sticking bright strands to the perspiration gathered on his forehead as his breath stuttered unevenly in his throat when his harsh grip refused to let go of either of his Zangetsus now...no matter_ how_ much he felt the need to drop them at the heavy pressure that was present in the air.

It was _impossible_, Ichigo just could _not_ seem to calm down. His heart was racing agonizingly in his chest, droplets of sweat trailing down his temples uncharacteristically as dazed brown eyes observed every ripple in the fabric of his black hakama that the whimsical wind created. Every shimmer of sweat that was present upon the skin of his partially exposed chest from beneath his Bankai cloak; the torn trail of soft black and white fabric falling flowingly down his hips to brush against the floor irritably, Ichigo _felt_ the trace of intimately against his flesh with every passing second. The torn edges of a ragged cloak-like kosode, kept secure around his form with thin crisscrossing strips of black fabric that traced across a white clad chest, spread unevenly around his form in several evocative folds now as the orange haired Shinigami eventually slid to the floor helplessly without support.

He was shivering softly. The drag of his blades scratching harshly against the floor creating a deafening sound in the air that forced a hitched sob to lodge itself in his throat when Ichigo failed to keep back the uncontained noise of despair from spilling past his lips. He couldn't breathe...it was simply_ too_ much. Everything that had been happening around him was happening _too_ fast. He couldn't keep up anymore...not after _that_. Not when Ichigo had been sure that he had lost _him_ again, had lost the _both_ of them after only regaining them a few months prior in the first place. Back then, even now with Soul Society in ruins beneath their feet and the world becoming unbalanced, it still remained a terrifying nightmare in his wavering thoughts. Something that Ichigo's heart simply refused to acknowledge because of the unbearable pain it burned into his flesh irrevocably.

The mere_ thought_ of living without Zangetsu; it was utterly unthinkable.

Ichigo simply couldn't do it. _Not_ again. _Never_ again would he _ever_ be able to do it and he had vowed to himself on_ that_ day that he wouldn't lose his Zanpactō after finally having regained his powers through the help of his friends and allies. However, to have one's blade shattered in Bankai state by an enemy mere months later, _everything_ seemed to have come crashing down on him in a torrent of panic and uncontainable fear at once. It was agonizing as he was reminded of it now, especially when it had felt like there was no hope left...only a dark swirl of regret and self-loathing at one's own weakness when several people all told him that Zangetsu could not be mended. That alone had been enough to break Ichigo's soul little by little, his heart crumbling to pieces in an instability that he was only allowed to show now because he was locked away in a room all by himself.

_Surely_ this uncontainable brush of need within him to confirm that they were both still with him, that they had not been lost, was justifiable to his very soul as chocolate brown orbs gazed intently at the two swords that were standing upright, driven into the floor, a few millimetres away from his gloved hands. He had to touch, to confirm that this was not the dazed dream that he thought he had been drifting through for the last few hours unknowingly. The orangette was startled though by the bitter, near hysterical, chuckle that escaped parted petal pink lips several seconds later when he brought the form-fitting sleeve of his kosode upwards to swipe away at the wetness that the trickle of a relieved tear traced down his cheek without his notice. _Fuck_! Since when did he allow his emotions to get to him so much? Now was not the time to be overwhelmed or to be interrupted in his current task, Ichigo scolded himself harshly. He had other important things to do...

Reaching for two familiar hilts decisively several seconds later, Ichigo struggled to drag his Zanpactō closer to him through the heaviness the was pushing down upon his form from all sides. He was probably losing his mind, he thought absently. To be affected by useless emotions of helplessness and fear to such an extent when_ they_ were already thrumming and teeming with awe-inspiring power in _both_ his hands...it was utterly_ unnecessary_ but still Ichigo couldn't seem to shake the flood of unsettled sensations. He desperately needed something to tether him to reality, to burn into his heart and soul that he would not be alone again. That he would never again feel the excruciating crack in his soul when he had seen Tensa Zangetsu shattering before his very eyes.

So, with a final glow of sheer determination saturating the depths of chocolate brown orbs, Ichigo drew the two blades into his lap tenderly. Zangetsu's larger form, the form that belonged to the hollow portion of his power, rested across his knees first as black gloved fingertips briefly traced the deadly sharp edge of the pitch black blade lovingly. The colour, the density of thrumming power, it reminded Ichigo now of the first time he had glimpsed Zangetsu's Bankai form almost three years ago. As he carefully took in the changes to the length of the hilt, the small gap in the blade than ran vertically down the centre of the blade before stopping halfway in the middle to become whole again; he was sure that this form was much more suited to both him and the more erratic power that was present in Shiro Zangetsu. It remained deadly even now in its rested state, destructive and utterly overpowering as it shot sparks of reiatsu across his fingertips in heady recognition.

The smaller blade; resting atop the larger Zangetsu, was no less significant in power and elegance as Ichigo laid his fingertips across the surface of the smaller sword tenderly. Allowing the familiar reiatsu and power to pour into his fingertips from depths of the blade itself, Ichigo shivered unexpectedly in delight when he realized that _he_ felt much calmer. More composed and in control, this was how Zangetsu Ossan always felt to Ichigo. It was already a small comfort for his unsettled heart as Ichigo allowed black gloved fingertips to curl around Zangetsu Ossan's more indiscernible hilt, the orangette shifting a bit to drive the smaller sword into the floor that was unoccupied between the gap of his crossed legs. Black hakama were flaring sensually down his legs, spreading around his form like his cloak-like kosode was as the orange haired Substitute Shinigami breathed deeply several times to calm his ragging emotions and leant forward so that the blunt side of the smaller Zangetsu pressed against his abdomen intimately.

His palms were laid flat against the larger blade that was resting across his knees as Ichigo groaned softly at the new proximity that_ they_ had to his form in this position. Like this, it was the closest that Ichigo could come without mixing the press of their separate power and confusing his senses more than they already were. It also helped to set a more controlled sense of calm around his trembling limbs as chocolate brown eyes eventually fluttered shut and the orangette prepared to pull himself into the depths of his Inner World. After having spent three months in Jinzen(3*) to learn the_ Saigo No Getsuga_ within himself, Ichigo found that slipping into his consciousness was much easier when one was calm and unaffected by the flow of emotions and distractions. However, this time...it took much longer than he thought it would, especially because of the upset emotions that were still racing across his skin and tainting his heart so deeply.

When the air finally stilled headily within his expanding lungs, his head stopped spinning at the rapid descent his form was taking into a detached world; dark brown eyes clenched shut unexpectedly at the feeling of concrete and glass spread beneath his seated form. Instinctively drawing his legs closer to his chest and resting his forehead against his knees despairingly, Ichigo dared not open his eyes to observe the world he knew was alive around him. He was too afraid of what he would find, of what had happened to his Inner World since the last time his emotions had affected it so irrevocably. It was odd though, he was sure that there was a cool brush of falling rain swirling intimately around him, stilling the unbearable heat that had been flowing into his veins for a while now rather soothingly as Ichigo was finally allowed to draw a proper breath of relief into his lungs. Here, away from the world and safely cocooned in his own consciousness, the heavy press of overpowering reiatsu in the training room no longer sought to consume him whole just as the flow of reality no longer mattered to his soul.

It was soothing, an escape for his weary mind as Ichigo became headily aware of the warm presences that lived in this world when they drew closer to him at his unconscious call. Forcing a soft whimper to spill past his lips when two presences closed in on his seated form a split second later, much faster than he expected them come, Ichigo valiantly kept back the flood of utter relief from saturating his veins in a dizzying rush as they enclosed him completely in a brush of calming reiatsu. He hadn't even been given a chance to open his eyes when one was already behind him, allowing the orangette a pillar of support by offering long legs as a place for Ichigo to rest his back against. Soft fingertips reaching forward unexpectedly to card through messy orange locks, forced Ichigo to shudder blissfully when another powerful presence knelt in front of him instead. This one seemed less unsettled and overpowering as a soft sigh drifted in the air around them and tickled the top of Ichigo's head with a gust of air.

'Ichigo.' A soothing baritone called sorrowfully. Warm and calloused fingertips resting against his cheek tenderly as they forced the orangette to lift his head so that a stray thumb could swipe soothingly against his cheek to capture the trail of his unsettled emotion when Ichigo tugged his bottom lip between his teeth in unexpected distress. In the darkened vision of his closed eyes, Ichigo merely bathed himself in their headily familiar and soothing presence as he attempted to draw as much of their reiatsu back into himself as possible. Chocolate brown eyes were eventually forced to flutter open when a calloused thumb passed softly across his bottom lip, dragging the tender flesh away from his biting teeth before Ichigo found himself staring at the familiar form of his Zanpactō spirit. Sharp blue eyes hidden behind wraparound yellow sunglasses, an exceptionally tall form kneeling before him with the edges of a ragged red and black cloak brushing against his form, enveloped Ichigo tenderly when both _his_ and Shiro Zangetsu's close proximity chased a heated flow of peace into his veins unexpectedly.

'Why is your heart so unsettled, Aruji(4*)? Are we not faithfully by your side again? Are you not content with the return of your true power or are you still unsettled because you've never understood the power that flows through your veins?' The older spirit asked tenderly, wizened eyes gazing into chocolate brown depths concernedly when Ichigo did not answer his questions right away. A heady daze seemed to have saturated Ichigo's heart instead, the orangette left shivering softly under the unfamiliar flow of comfort and something indiscernibly hot saturating his skin as he tried to keep back the soft flush of pink tinting his cheeks at the soft brush of undeniable _belonging_ and _rightness_ that streaked across his heart at their inherent closeness to him.

'N-no...that's _not_ it. I-I don't understand it myself,' Ichigo responded weakly, saddened eyes gazing into the wizened depths of Zangetsu Ossan that was kneeling before him protectively. 'I should be fine, _damn_ it! You're finally with me again, stronger and more overwhelming than ever before and yet...' Ichigo trailed off with a hitched breath, averting his eyes from Zangetsu Ossan's sharp gaze as he unconsciously leaned upwards into the caress of soothing fingertips as they cupped his cheek tenderly. When the wavy brown haired male seated himself in front of Ichigo to bring them closer comfortingly, the gentle rain falling from the sky suddenly became a torrent of soaking wetness. An annoyed 'tch' resounded through the depths of his Inner World several seconds later though as Ichigo startled abruptly when the fingertips in his hair, gave a sharp tug so that his eyes were forced to collide with the gold and black depths of his frowning white haired doppelganger.

'Stop it! It's fucking raining again, King. It's sickening for it to rain in this world. Don't you understand? Your pain, your emotional upset...it rocks this plane to its core the worse that it gets. You are _not_ one to be affected by useless emotions, Ichigo. Not when―.'

'That's _enough_, Zangetsu. Give Ichigo a chance to settle himself, he's not here to get scolded. Can you not sense that he came here for reassurance? Even our Master has a right to seek comfort from us, which we will give freely because he seeks to strengthen the bond with our newly forged form. He seeks to know _irrevocably_ that we will not leave him again when he was forced to sacrifice his power to protect his family. Even you should understand the pain of him not hearing our voice not once, but twice. He has finally been given a moment of reprieve. To finally collect himself. It is our duty to provide him that which his heart desires the most.' Zangetsu Ossan pointed out fairly harshly. Leaving Ichigo; frowning deeply at those word, to shudder when he was suddenly yanked forward so that he sprawled between warm thighs and his forehead collided harshly against a infinitely soft cloaked form and strong arms wound around his waist protectively.

'Z-Zangetsu! _Ossan_...what're you doing?!' Ichigo yelped in surprise, a flush tainting his cheeks at the older male's unusual display of both emotion and action to his usually stoic, distant form. He was startled though when a heady shadow fell over his form, brown eyes glimpsing the lazy grin that spread across pale lips and chased away the angered scowl drawn across a pale brow as Shiro Zangetsu moved behind his brown haired counterpart so that he could dismantle Ichigo's heart and soul through his intense gaze alone. The tall figure that was a reflection to himself, lent down in front of Ichigo now. His white shihakushō fluttering around his form when a sudden gust of wind echoed into the depths of Ichigo's Inner World and the large, bound black blade settle across a back, scraped against the side of the building as Ichigo found his gloved fingertips gripping Zangetsu Ossan's shoulders to steady his uncertain form. His white haired doppelganger didn't seemed to be fazed by Ichigo's deadly glare though, merely ruffling black nailed fingertips through soft orange locks teasingly before a surprisingly gentle touch traced a black nail down his cheek teasingly to rest against the corner of his mouth intimately.

'Silly, King. There's no need to get so wise, old man.' Shiro Zangetsu retorted to his Zanpactō counterpart, leaning forward so that lips whispered against the top of an orange head softly despite the outcry that stained the air around him at the shock that was starting to descend upon Ichigo's heart. 'You're fairly talkative today, Ossan. Can it be that you are finally showing your _true_ personality? Ah, but it doesn't really matter. If you wanted a deeper bond, King, all you had to do was ask. Do we need to _prove_ to you that both of us will never again leave your side? Your heart, I can read it just as the old man can, Ichigo, and just this once will I allow you this emotional weakness because you are here to seek consolation.

'Next time, I won't be so gentle.'

* * *

1* - _Chan-Ichi – _It's hilarious I know, but that's how Ōetsu Nimaiya refers to Ichigo in the Manga.

2* - Reiōkyū – Reiou Palace

3* - Jinzen – Sword Meditation

4* - Aruji – Master, how a Zanpactō usually refers to its wielder.

Right, that's all my notes for now. If I've missed anything I'll come back to add it in later. For now though, I'm done. I apologize for the abrupt ending but part 2 will be posted in the next few days. I hope you enjoyed it _**Quetzalcoatls**__**, **_hopefully part 2 will be a bit more interisting and that this was what you wanted.

I'm off for now though, it's dinner time here.

Chocolate Carnival


	2. What Lies Beneath: Part 2

Thank god! I thought I was never going to finish this. The lemon for the fic just started to write itself and I have to admit that I had way too much fun with it. That's probably why it's a bit later than I was expected it to be but I'm so glad that it's all done now, if I had to spend another day on this...I am sure to pass out from exhaustion. Before I go on though, I'd like to say thank you for all my faithful reviewers, I always appreciate your positive feedback.

This is the last chapter for **Quetzalcoatls****'s** Christmas Request. I seriously was not expecting the lemon to become so long, that's why you'll see my epilogue is fairly short. But I seriously don't think I can add more to this story without it turning into a muli-chapter fic in the end so I'm just going to end it there. I apologize if it sounds a bit clipped but I can always come back later to add another chapter or write a sequel.

Right, before I start rambling again, I'll be listing the warnings now so please heed them well. There is a **M/M/M** lemon in this, **Angst**, a fairly **submissive Ichigo**, very **light bondage** and a **set pairing** between **Zangetsu Ossan x Kurosaki Ichigo x Shiro Zangetsu.** I've tried to keep their roles fairly balanced throughout the lemon but you know...keeping Shiro Zangetsu calm in such a situation and not overpowering is a bit difficult. I just hope I got that part right.

Okay, that's all that I can think of. Next update is sometime next week for **KrazieKat **with a **Kyouraku Shunsui x Kurosaki Ichigo **pairing. I'll be in contact with you in a while, but for now my honeys, please enjoy because I seriously cannot say anymore. I'm far too tired to.

It's all yours, please enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**What Lies Beneath:**

'Let me_ go,_ Ossan! Damn it! I―!' Ichigo yelled in rising frustration. His angered sentence forced to trail off halfway through making sense however, when a warm puff of air skittered across his lips and a deadly smirk curled deeply at his white doppelganger's lips the instant that Shiro Zangetsu leant forward to brush their noses together intimately and rested a pale forehead against Ichigo's tenderly. Golden eyes were gazing at him intently, searching the depths of chocolate brown eyes for something that only _he_ could see for several long seconds before a sly black nailed hand reached behind the orangette's back to yank harshly at the fabric of a black and white Bankai cloak. Simultaneously dislodging the orangette's uncertain grip from around Zangetsu Ossan's shoulders and throwing off his centre of balance; a startled cry of panic resounded through the air as Ichigo felt the arms, wound protectively around his waist, tightening to catch his weight before he could hurt himself.

The long brown haired Zanpactō spirit who's lap he had been sprawled in without his consent mere seconds before, sent a heated glare towards his pale counterpart before Zangetsu Ossan gently lowered Ichigo against the side of a blue building with a soft murmur of apology. Through a heady sprawl of messy orange locks; dazed brown eyes blinked owlishly up at the harsh torrent of rain that assaulted them from above as lightning streaked across pitch black clouds and the reflection of what his Inner World had resembled the first time he had seen it, spread around him once more. Ichigo was struggling for breath; shivering at the press of overwhelming reiatsu from two very different beings enveloping him from all sides when the tall form of his wiser and more composed Zanpactō leaned protectively over him to rest calloused fingertips against a pale cheek soothingly in comfort. The orangette instinctively jerked away at the touch though, uncertain gusts of panicked air rushing across parted lips as Ichigo felt a brush of weariness entering his limbs at the reminder of what Zangetsu Ossan had told him not too long ago.

Sharp blue eyes however, hidden behind wraparound yellow sunglasses, frowned abruptly at his adverse and new found wariness to the Quincy part of his power before Ichigo clenched his eyes shut shamefully at his own behaviour. He didn't understand_ why_ he was reacting this way...he was getting confused with all the reiatsu welling up from within him and spreading through the plains of this world in a dizzying rush. His mind was busy drifting away from the reaches of reality, the orangette forced to release a shaky sigh when he turned his head away from those fingertips uncertainly in hesitation. Ichigo was startled however, mere seconds later when a palm abruptly slammed down harshly beside his head to send spider web cracks skittering across the glass at the force of Zangetsu Ossan's power.

Gasping in surprise at the old man's unexpected display of upset and strength; the orange haired teen flinched internally when a stray palm came up to rest over his heart tenderly. Clenching crisscrossing strips of black and white fabric of a cloak-like kosode in between calloused fingertips, Ichigo was left to shudder in trepidation the instant that dazed brown eyes became aware of a white clad form sauntering over to him from the peripheries of his vision with a deadly smirk curling across pale lips. The orangette was struggling to piece together what was going on, his mind spinning at the odd turn of events things had taken. He simply could not understand why exactly he had not yet pushed either of them away from him _despite_ the subtle brush of anxiety their domineering presence chased across his rising, unsteady, heartbeat. The sheer consolation and comfort he had felt at their mere presence earlier was slowly being replaced by something more intense and overpowering than Ichigo had felt before...and he had _no_ idea how to react to it.

'I'll show you, Ichigo. That there is nothing to fear from me. I am merely the source of your power, _not_ a reflection of the man that you faced in Seireitei.' Zangetsu Ossan said firmly; sharp eyes gazing into Ichigo's very soul before he briefly pressed warm lips against a furrowed brow soothingly despite the orangette attempting to place more distance between them. His long locks of dark brown feathered teasingly across Ichigo's cheeks, his controlled power rising in intensity around the two of them to envelope them protectively. Gentle fingertips carding through messy orange locks softly was the prelude to the older being reaching upwards to tug wraparound yellow sunglasses from his eyes decisively. Displaying a beautiful pair of pale blue eyes for Ichigo to gaze into for several long moments; the orangette could discern nothing but utter sincerity in their vast depths before the orange haired teen found himself being utterly captivated as a whisper of a tender smile traced across pale, chapped, lips.

The older being, leaning forward to slip the signature mark of his appearance across widened brown eyes instead, settled his sunglasses across Ichigo's straight nose with a teasing lilt to his rare smile before he rubbed a warm palm across a flushing cheek in hopes of brushing away the heady frown he saw tainting those tangerine brows at his unusual actions. Never once did he ever give Ichigo time to think of his actions, however odd and unusual the seemed for his usually stoic form. His right palm also never left its place resting across Ichigo's heart, a very slow rise of power saturating the tips of his fingers as Zangetsu Ossan allowed his lips to press against the tip of nose soothingly several seconds later when he glimpsed the sorrowful daze that had saturated his Master's chocolate brown eyes; now gazing up at him from behind _his_ own yellow sunglasses, fading away to be replaced by something much more attractive. The unshakable strength that chased Ichigo's reiatsu up in meeting Zangetsu's power with flaring command step for step.

'Zan-get-su? Ossan...what―.'

'Shhh, Ichigo. Close your eyes, Aruji, and breathe deeply.' Zangetsu implored commandingly, giving Ichigo a few seconds of reprieve to feel the approach of Shiro Zangetsu drawing closer to him as well. With the whoosh of a white hakama brushing against the top of his head when the white haired hollow settled himself cross-legged behind Ichigo splayed out form; the orangette valiantly struggled to get away when black nailed fingertips pressed against both his temples to keep his head in place and the doppelganger hollow leant down with a titter of amused mirth. Warm lips whispered soothingly against the heady furrow between tangerine brows in an upside down fashion, rubbing his nose against yellow sunglasses playfully before he gripped at a splay of orange locks in a harsh entanglement the moment that Ichigo started to struggle against Zangetsu Ossan who was now leaning over their wielder's form with his knees on either side of shifting hips and the older male straddled struggling thighs to keep them still.

'Ah, ah~! Don't move! Look what you did, King. You've worked up Ossan over there. You shouldn't pull away from our touch, we're only trying to calm the pain in your soul. He's going to tug the despair straight from your heart, so breathe_ in_, Ichigo, and don't bite your lip. It's going to feel a little different since last time because you've finally acknowledge the both of us as _your_ Zangetsu.' The white haired being purred softly, sharpened canines tugging at the shell of a dainty ear before there was only several seconds of uncertain silence as Ichigo pushed himself to lean on his elbows with considerable difficulty to get away from intimate sensations chasing across the pit of his stomach. Drawing a panting breath of fear into his lungs at those words; Ichigo curled his gloved fingertips around Zangetsu Ossan's wrist in an attempt to dislodge the press of that hand on his chest before Zangetsu Ossan could initiate the technique Tensa Zangetsu had used to 'tug his despair from his heart' two years ago.

If that were to happen again, Ichigo was sure his soul would break at the moment. He couldn't live through that again...the sheer pain from last time―.

'AH!' A deafening howl echoed into the depths of his Inner World; the ragging torrent of rain having soaked through their clothes and plastered orange bangs to a pale forehead irrevocably, vanished near instantly as Ichigo was left shuddering and panting through the abrupt and blissful lurch of utter pleasure that his heart gave when it felt like someone was tying a chain around the frantically beating organ and sending shocks of rapturous sensations across the depths of his soul without end. The orange haired Substitute Shinigami felt his entire world shattering to pieces around him, several shuddering wails of utter ecstasy tugged from the depths of his throat as the older Zanpactō spirit overwhelmed Ichigo with his potent power that now saturated the blood rushing in his veins with several uncountable seconds of sheer bliss.

'_Fuck_! Zan...Zangetsu! Nnngh...shit! STOP IT! I CAN'T BREATHE―.' The orangette cried despairingly with several hitched sobs. His cries instantly silenced however, by warm lips sealing over his and sliding them together intimately. A shuddering exhale stuttered from his nose, chocolate brown eyes clenching shut at the overwhelming and all encompassing bliss that resonated scorchingly across his very soul. His cries were being muffled erotically against pale lips, his fingertips grabbing wildly at the only thing that could ground him against the sensations. The soft white cotton of Shiro Zangetsu's hakama was like silk between his clenching gloved fingertips as everything seemed to be breaking Ichigo apart piece by piece on the inside when the white haired being leaned over him to bring their slick lips closer together. Oh _god_! What the _hell_ was the old man doing to him? And Shiro...his doppelganger hollow...why the _fuck_ was he accepting things as they came to him so overpoweringly?

Ichigo had _never_ in his life felt anything like this... The pleasure, the touch of _utter_ belonging, the unwavering bond _forged_ into the depths of his soul with an unbreakable heavenly chain was enough to make his head spin and his blood roar deafeningly in his ears. He didn't even protest when a slick tongue forced its rapturous way into his mouth; tangling sensually with his in an erotic dance as half-lidded gold and black orbs gazed tenderly into his dazed eyes with a sated satisfaction that Ichigo couldn't quite grasp onto just yet. Leaving the orangette swimming through a different sort of heaviness in his limbs when an uncontained brush of arousal began to chase headily through fast heating blood, the tender touch of both his Zanpactō spirits seemed to erase the upset emotions that had been streaking through him since he had come here. Ichigo was even leaning upwards into the entanglement of slick tongues, a heady fog starting to descend upon his racing thoughts when the pouring reiatsu of Zangetsu Ossan rose and fell in tandem with every beat of his heart.

Several groans of unashamed need later that were being swallowed eagerly by Shiro Zangetsu's mouth; left uncertain gloved fingertips to rest against pale cheeks to ground himself as a rising lust began to saturate the depths of chocolate brown eyes in a darker colour of utter _want_. And when that intimate, erotic, kiss was finally broken to allow the both of them time to draw in a proper breath; chocolate brown orbs absently observed the string of saliva that still connected their tongues before Shiro Zangetsu swiped his blue tongue across pale lips teasingly to bring the small connection that had tied them together, back into himself. Ichigo groaned softly at the sight with a heady sensual arch, the orangette breaking away from his doppelganger's overwhelming presence so that his arms could reach upwards instinctively to wind around a warm neck and drag the older of his two Zanpactō spirits closer to him instead. Just so that sharp blue eyes could collide with his brown ones that were hidden by Zangetsu's sunglasses tenderly.

Even though Ichigo somehow found it a little easier to breathe now, his moans were no longer muffled as they tumbled in a heady rush from parted petal pink lips. He had regained just enough coherency to pull Zangetsu Ossan closer to him, sealing their lips together boldly as whiskered cheeks scratched against his and yellow sunglasses dug deeply into the bridge of Ichigo's nose rather painfully. This time, when the older being sought to dominate his mouth, Ichigo allowed it without much of a fight. He simply _couldn't_ control his actions anymore, his feet were resting flat against the side of the building when Zangetsu Ossan gave him more freedom of movement and the orangette instinctively cradled the tall form closer to him between parted thighs. _His_ kiss was a little gentler, all consuming in bliss just as the power that was flowing through Ichigo's veins so irrevocably continued onwards. In that instant, the orangette lost _all_ of his hesitation in the older man's presence. It was scorching _hot_, a tongue pressing deeply into the depths of a wet mouth as the orange haired teen's limbs trembled through the sensations streaking so pleasurably through his veins.

'Z-Zan...please! C-can you stop that. I-I―.' Ichigo never got to finish, his bottom lip tugged harshly between his teeth when pale lips suddenly latched onto his neck with biting teeth. With sharpened canines digging deeply into his flesh, Ichigo threw his head back against a harsh, unyielding surface quite painfully. And when that hand resting over his heart suddenly pulled away, the orangette found his world turning upside down when strong arms curled around his waist possessively and dragged him backwards so that Ichigo's back fell against a strong chest and a warm chin rested against the top of his head soothingly. Strong thighs were keeping him captive, pressing against him intimately as white sleeved arms curled firmly around his waist to keep him steady before a deep chuckle of mirth echoed into the air when Ichigo felt his body falling limp against the all encompassing embrace abruptly.

'Aww...did Ossan wear you out, King?' Shiro Zangetsu cooed playfully, sly black nailed fingertips reaching down to lay against the inside of a black hakama clad thigh as a breathless whimper escaped parted petal pink lips at his action. The white haired being grinned slyly though; golden eyes half lidded in delight at the erotic sight that his King now made. With trembling parted thighs, rosy flushed cheeks, the lay of those yellow sunglasses across a straight nose as slightly swollen lips were parted in rushing breaths of pleasured strain... The sensual splay of a black and white Bankai cloak around an attractive form as a chest rose and fell with struggling exhales... There was a dark haze of lust saturating those hidden brown eyes; seeming to overwhelm the orange haired Shinigami as he unconsciously swiped a pink tongue across his lips to wet their sudden dryness.

'Z-Zangetsu...more...please...I...' Ichigo panted suddenly, a heady red colouring his nose at his own pleading voice when brown eyes collided needily with sharp blue eyes and he leaned more fully against the white haired being he was reclining against so comfortably. He was still struggling for breath, shuddering every now and then with the aftershocks Zangetsu Ossan's power streaked across his skin again and again when the older being knelt between his parted legs to bring them closer together once more. Leaning upwards into the press of Shiro Zangetsu's warm lips against his temple soothingly, Ichigo sighed softly when Zangetsu Ossan cupped his cheek simultaneously. Tugging a needy whine past petal pink lips, Ichigo shuddered when he realized he could no longer contain the _yearning_ need he felt igniting across the depths of his soul. He needed _more_, needed the ultimate assurance that they would never again leave his side and the comfort that flowed so irrevocably into his soul―.

'Tch, _such_ a needy King. Hush, Ichigo. We'll give you what your heart desires but you have to relax and do exactly what we tell you.'

**...**

'Are you sure this is what you want, Ichigo? Because once the bond is forged on this level, it cannot be undone.' Zangetsu asked concernedly; sharp blue eyes gazing deeply into lust hazed brown orbs that were staring pleadingly at him from behind a heady sprawl of messy orange locks and wraparound yellow sunglasses that belonged to him. Those chocolate brown eyes were seeking the truth of what his Zanpactō was asking of him, searching the depths of blue eyes for any hint of deceit before Ichigo eventually gave a tentative nod of affirmation. Zangetsu Ossan sighed softly. Leaning forward briefly to capture petal pink lips for himself, the older being eagerly drank up the arousing taste that saturated his Aruji's mouth and the deeply evocative sight of brown eyes fluttering shut at his touch. Black gloved fingertips even reached upwards to tangle in long, wavy brown locks several seconds later. _All_ in search of a way to ground the orangette against the sensations that were spreading through his rapidly heating blood.

Ichigo was shivering deeply, tugging needily at wavy brown locks as he became aware of a slick tongue tracing the black marks burned into the skin of his neck slyly several seconds later. Moaning erotically at the double brush of all consuming rapture from both of his Zangetsus, the orange haired Shinigami made no form of protest when Shiro Zangetsu, not one to be outdone by his Quincy counterpart, yanked the orangette by scruffy orange locks to break their kiss before he gripped Ichigo's chin between a black nailed forefinger and thumb. Leaning over his King's shoulder, the white haired doppelganger sought to drag the orangette into a heady entanglement of twining tongues and nipping teeth untill Ichigo was forced to groan at the blood flooding the depths of his mouth. The _sheer_ intensity of their climbing intimate act was breaking Ichigo apart inside, his mind spinning out of control at the flood of dizzying arousal that saturated his veins when the pale palm, having rested against the inside of his thigh promisingly for a while now, trailed upwards to brush against the outline of a hardened arousal deliberately.

'Ah! F-fuck!'

'Hn...what's this, Ichigo?' A leering voice purred playfully; warm puffs of air skittering across a dainty ear when tugging teeth latched onto the shell rather painfully. The single arm that was curled around a thin waist, tightened ever so slightly to bring the orangette's form more firmly into Shiro Zangetsu's lap so that a similarly hardened arousal could press against the small of an arching back. 'You're so hard and all we did was tease you a little. I never knew I had such a sensitive King. And so erotic as well. You have _no_ idea the arousing sight you make right now, Ichigo. It's enough to make me want to possess you heart and soul. I'm going to devour you, I-chi-go...and you're going to _love_ it.' Lodging a hitched cry of rapture in struggling lungs when sly black nailed fingertips teased a hardened arousal through the fabric of black hakama with knowing strokes; the orange haired Substitute Shinigami allowed his head to fall back weightlessly against Shiro Zangetsu's shoulder before brown eyes lidded sensually as he instinctively tried to clench his thighs shut at the unexpected intimate caress. He was just about to protest the climbing rapture of their touches when Zangetsu Ossan parted his thighs instead and settled himself between them with a reassuring smile.

'It's alright, Ichigo. We won't hurt you. Just allow yourself to be taken away by the pleasure we gift you. What you feel, the joy of your emotions...will automatically be transferred back to us. So don't hold back.' Ichigo nodded dazedly at those words, not sure how to respond as he shuddered a little when he noticed the smaller blade of Zangetsu Ossan resting in a calloused palm with a flood of power. The older being having materialized the black blade out of nowhere into his outstretched hand expectantly, was now shimmering in a flood of dark red and black reiatsu that spread alarmingly into the depths of Ichigo's Inner World from the tip of the blade before Zangetsu ran his fingertip across the edge of the smaller blade to settle its power. 'Do you trust me, Ichigo?' Zangetsu Ossan asked softly, a calloused thumb brushing against a flushed cheek with praise when Ichigo nodded a second time without a touch of hesitation this time.

The orangette wasn't given any more time to think about the question or to protest the action however, before that deadly sharp black tip dragged down the centre of his chest dangerously. The precise slash only severed the bands of crisscrossing black fabric keeping his Bankai cloak secured around his form. Zangetsu Ossan sharing a meaningful glance with his white haired counterpart whilst Ichigo writhed against the edge of the deadly blade, shuddering at the feeling of the cold tip pressing against the skin of his chest and the sheer power that thrummed in tandem to every beat of his heart. A hitched moan was lodging itself in his throat, the odd sensation that Zangetsu Ossan had poured into his veins a while ago, was creeping back the longer that his blade rested so close to Ichigo's heart and it was busy driving the orangette insane.

'You just _had_ to cut it up, Ossan? I like the King in it as he is. Don't take it off, the sprawl of sensual fabric is just too arousing to get rid of.' Shiro Zangetsu complained loudly; startling Ichigo harshly when black nailed fingertips reached for his own larger black Zanpactō that was laying against the side of the building. Warm lips pressed against a sweaty temple calmingly for several seconds before the white haired being stuck the sharpened tip of his own black blade deeply into the side of the building next to their seated forms with an expert flick of his wrist. A heady chuckle of mirth was staining the air around them, a sharpened nail running across a petal pink bottom lip teasingly when chocolate brown eyes widened behind yellow sunglasses when Zangetsu Ossan reached forward to slide the tip of his smaller blade in the small gap that was present in Shiro Zangetsu's pitch black blade. The long brown haired being's palm coming up to rest against the hilt of the larger blade, caressing it briefly before he tipped Ichigo's chin upwards so that their eyes could connect intimately again.

'Remember Ichigo, that we are always strongest when united. Just because there are two of us does not mean our power is separate. But we'll explain the details to you later. Brace yourself, Aruji, you may not like this.' Ichigo, who was just about to open his mouth to ask a raging question screaming through his mind, jerked back in fright when a single command fell past Zangetsu Ossan's lips. With the word '_bind_' alone; the two joined blades were engulfed in a wave of powerful reiatsu so dark and intimidating, that it was darker than the blackest of night and vaster than a moonless sky, spread into the depths of his Inner World before Ichigo cried out in surprise when icy cold, pitch black chains shot out of the swirling reiatsu to wind around both his wrists intimately. Tying him to the swords forms irrevocably, Ichigo found his heart stuttering painfully in his chest when that powerful reiatsu suddenly vanished after the chains were formed. The overwhelming feel of_ their_ joined power however, was now flooding through his veins hotter than ever before as Ichigo arched back shamelessly into the sly black nailed fingertips that had somehow managed to undo a black hakama with a soft tug to a white sash.

'Such a good King,' Shiro Zangetsu purred softly. 'Taking all that power into yourself without a flinch. You have _truly_ learned to accept us, Ichigo.' At the words of praise, there was a rare and genuine smile curling across pale lips when the white haired being reached into a loosened hakama to curl his fingertips firmly around the base of a hardened arousal. He continued to drag a rising pace of ultimate pleasure against Ichigo's straining arousal expertly; chasing up the rise of needy want through his King's veins as he watched intently as black hakama became dishevelled around long tanned thighs when Ichigo shifted restlessly against the building in search of a way to ground himself against the sensations. Those pitch black chains never once actually restricted Ichigo's movements or form however, they were merely a reassurance of his Zanpactō's eternal presence secured around gloved wrists before a sheer and deep cry of utter rapture stained the air around them at Shiro Zangetsu's teasing actions.

The hollow's brown haired counterpart seemed fairly successful in distracting the orangette by parting the ruined fabric of a black and white cloak-like kosode to display a tanned, delectable, chest to their eyes absently. Dragging a hardened nipple between nipping teeth, Ichigo's black gloved fingertips instantly twined in wavy brown locks at the gifted and slow burn of pleasure saturating trembling limbs. The orangette was being swept away by the sensations, it was becoming_ too_ much...nearly painful as he simply couldn't keep up anymore. The sheer and _arousing_ link that those two chains wound around his wrists, trailing to the core of his power and the very different representation of their spirits, were shattering him from the inside out as Ichigo felt his mind cracking under the sheer pleasure of it all. And with an expert hand curled firmly around his straining arousal, biting teeth tugging at his hardened nipples before tracing a heated path up to his lips for another heated, passionate entanglement of tongues; Ichigo was left breathless and lost in bliss.

He was instinctively rocking his hips into Shiro's Zangetsu's rapturous touches, his head rolling back against a supporting shoulder as white hakama clad thighs tightened against him to keep him fairly still. Even parting his lips a second time when three calloused fingertips suddenly passed across his unoccupied mouth, Ichigo shivered softly at Zangetsu Ossan that was leaning closer once more. A scruffy cheek brushing against Ichigo's as the whispered words 'slick them up', echoing through the recesses of the orangette's mind in a soothing baritone, was all that Ichigo needed to obey their every whim. His tongue was trailing heatedly against warm fingertips, bathing them in as much saliva as possible because Ichigo _knew_ what was coming. Somehow however, he couldn't find it in himself to care that they would be his first or that it may hurt him in the end. He just wanted, _needed_, the climb of his rapture to reach that all welcoming pinnacle deep inside of him so that he could forever burn their souls against his...

So that he would _never_ again have to lose his connection to what made them the source of his most beloved pride and utterly overwhelming strength.

Stuttering breaths were spilling past petal pink lips, brown eyes fluttering half must in rapture behind Zangetsu Ossan's yellow sunglasses as Ichigo didn't even flinch when sly fingertips slid his black hakama down his legs to expose his tanned thighs and straining arousal to two pairs of appreciative eyes. He did whine however when Shiro Zangetsu uncurled his fingertips from around Ichigo's arousal, drawing away the race of his pleasure before the orange haired Substitute Shinigami was forced to cry out when Zangetsu Ossan pressed a single slicked finger deep inside of him. Throwing his head back against the odd but not entirely unwelcome sensations, Ichigo was startled when two pale black nailed fingertips were pressed against his lips again before slipping inside briefly to caress his tongue softly. He was slowly losing the last tethers to reality, the orangette barely even noticing when he was pulled from Shiro Zangetsu's lap so that his back could press intimately against Zangetsu Ossan's chest instead when they swapped positions.

That single finger inside him was soon followed by another before the spiky white haired doppelganger stood in front of Ichigo instead. Golden eyes were gazing down at him tenderly from an elevated height, the fingers that he had placed inside of Ichigo's mouth a few seconds earlier, came back once more to press deeply into the depths of a warm, wet mouth. Ichigo, a little confused by the action, still curled his slick tongue around the two digits eagerly despite the small frown that was furrowing his tangerine brow headily. Sucking the fingers into his mouth without really knowing why, Ichigo leaned back at the black nailed thumb that now scratched against the scowl in his brow to sooth it out. Shiro Zangetsu was smirking down at him, a lazy blue tongue swiping across his pale bottom lip as Ichigo found himself absolutely captivated by those intense gold and black eyes; even muffling a cry against pale fingertips when the powerful presence of Zangetsu Ossan draped comfortingly across his back, leaned forward to dig gentle teeth into the side of his neck.

That was all the warning that Ichigo got, the action forcing the orangette to tense against the third finger suddenly pressing deeply inside of him. The heady pain it shot up his spine at the uncomfortable stretch had the seventeen-year-old arching to get away from the unexpected painful touch. Shuttering brown eyes shamefully behind yellow sunglasses at the first traces of a pain tear streaking down his cheek, Ichigo was only given a moment to observe his own Bankai cloak rippling in evocative folds around him when he shifted restlessly in Zangetsu Ossan's lap the moment that Shiro Zangetsu leant down to press his lips against a furrowed brow soothingly.

With a whispered comfort tracing against the skin of his forehead; Ichigo suddenly found his back snapping back in an arch...black waraji clad feet curling against the side of building when long fingers caressed something overwhelmingly pleasurable inside of them. His harsh cry of sheer bliss was allowed the stain the air around them this time when those fingertips were drawn away from his mouth, a sticky string of glistening saliva adhering to the tips of black nailed fingertips before a free hand buried in messy orange locks several seconds later. The white haired doppelganger drew his saliva coated fingers to his own lips though, tracing a blue tongue across their surface sensually to catching Ichigo's taste as he instantly chased a heady flush across the orangette's cheeks at his action.

'Are you ready, Ichigo?' A deep, soothing baritone called softly, Zangetsu Ossan's warm lips pressing against a flushed cheek when Ichigo breathed shakily to steel himself against the overwhelming sensations that were flooding through his veins in anticipation for what was to come. With a stuttered 'yes' Ichigo reached his left hand behind him, the clink of black chains ringing hollowly throughout the depths of his Inner World before gloved fingertips tangled headily in wavy brown locks to ground himself. Using the odd angle to find a better position on his knees, Ichigo was only given a single moment to breathe before the rustle of cloth stopped and something much bigger and hotter was pressing against his entrance intimately. There was not even a second to contemplate the situation before black gloved fingertips yanked harshly at wavy brown locks and Ichigo's free hand curled desperately in a white kosode in front of him when a hitched breath was forced from his lungs in a whoosh of surprised air.

A_ searing_, all encompassing pleasure; only briefly tainted with dizzying pain, was racing up a curving spine as Ichigo swore uncharacteristically loudly when he felt something shattering deeply inside of him the moment Zangetsu Ossan's length buried inside him with a single harsh thrust. He was panting for breath, icy cold tears of needy want tracing down his flushed cheeks behind those yellow sunglasses before Ichigo did not even think twice when Shiro Zangetsu leant down to slide their lips together intimately. Black nailed fingertips were carding through orange hair soothing, tipping his head back and somehow managing to ground the orangette against the heady rush of intense sensations racing through scorching blood with his unwavering press of flowing reiatsu alone. Ichigo's heart was beating a painful tattoo against his chest, his mind reeling when the older of the two Zanpactō spirits gave him time to adjust to the heady intrusion numbing his pleasure near instantly.

Ichigo wasn't sure _how_ long he could hold on anymore; the sensations were becoming too much for him and when he watched dazedly as black nailed fingertips undid the tie in a black sash in front of his eyes, the orangette felt his chocolate brown orbs widening at what was expected of him. Shivering in trepidation when a weeping arousal was abruptly pressed against his lips, smearing pearly white drops across petal pink lips, Ichigo felt his breath hitching in his throat when a forefinger and thumb gripped his chin to force his lips apart. Sliding the hardened arousal inside his mouth without his consent, Ichigo chocked back a surprised cry as he attempted to pull away from the sensations. He did not like the taste or the scorching heat saturating the depths of his mouth until the orangette felt guiding fingertips resting against the back of his head, keeping him place and a look of delighted bliss crept into the depths of those lidded golden eyes. That intense gaze of needy want and climbing pleasure was all that he needed to stop his inherent struggle completely however.

It also probably _did_ help when the heated length buried deep inside of him, shifted to brush against a button of sheer rapture as Zangetsu Ossan shifted his hips in a gentle, rocking thrust to test Ichigo's tolerance of pain. The orange haired Shinigami instantly felt his eyes fluttering shut against the overwhelmingly intense sensations; no longer able to keep a single coherent thought in his mind. Ichigo felt himself being completely overpowered by these two beings, his perception distorting at the raging brushes of sheer satisfaction they chased across his trembling skin. They were_ filling_ him up, searing into the depths of his heart an _undeniable_ pleasure that was shattering Ichigo's very soul and moulding him into something that only _they_ could please as he struggled with himself internally.

To obey their every whim, Ichigo allowed himself to be taken away by the utter rapture they were gifting him. And through the black chains wound around his wrists, tinkling evocatively with every heady thrust inside of him, shifting and rocking his hips to get closer to Zangetsu Ossan, Ichigo unconsciously curled his tongue against a pulsing, heated arousal in the depths of his mouth. Suckling warmly at a heated length to even out the pleasure in both of his lovers forms, Ichigo shuddered when he became aware of their contended pleasure and heated joy saturating the depths of his heart through the chains wound soothingly around his wrists. The join those two swords bound to him irrevocably, shared _their_ overwhelming intense emotions of acceptance, promise and all encompassing love into the deepest depths of Ichigo's unwavering soul. It was heating him up from the inside, seeking to consume him whole as the orangette never once faltered in accepting the reiatsu they were pouring into him and igniting the soul deep link that bound them together eternally untill he could no longer hold onto the last recesses of his sanity.

Every peaking thrust into him, the shift of a scorching hot arousal in his mouth...Ichigo let everything overwhelm him because he _knew_ these being would never hurt them. They were _bound_ to him eternally just as he was _bound_ to them. And so, with a muffled cry of utter rapture, Ichigo felt his world crumbling to pieces around him when the rush of sensations that had been pushing towards the ultimate bliss of his climax, finally roared deafeningly through his blood in a dizzying flood. Spots of heady black were dancing in front of half-lidded eyes, a scorching hot liquid bursting through his mouth, tracing down his throat as Ichigo swallowed instinctively around it and his mind continued to spin with rising pleasure. He _couldn't_ keep it in anymore...the rising reiatsu and utter rapture skittering unevenly across his flesh exploded outwards as Ichigo's entire world erupted in overwhelming sensation around him.

His world was tilting on its side; secure arms winding around his waist more fully to pull him firmly against a cloaked chest before the orangette felt his entire pleasured climax ringing in tandem to both Shiro Zangetsu's and Zangetsu Ossan's before it engulfed his entire form in every imaginable colour, every imaginable emotion Ichigo could think of. He merely allowed his own reiatsu to twine with theirs, crying out for more when their gentle and all consuming presence enveloped him from the beginning to take away all the upset he had been feeling previously. It was utter ecstasy! Ichigo had found his home...his beloveds and the beings that would never again leave his side...no matter what. For once, there was not a single upset ripple present in his vast power as everything came rushing back into him with the same intensity from two joined black swords and his beloveds all consuming pleasure shot sparks across quivering flesh when Ichigo rocked into Zangetsu's lingering thrusts.

They were tying him together with them on a deeper, much more intimate level as Ichigo was hardly alarmed by the spots of dizzying black swimming in front of a yellow tinted vision and pale arms reached around his waist to catch his sagging weight with a soft noise of alarm. He merely allowed himself to be taken away by the utter belonging he felt rushing across his heart, falling limply against a white kosode clad chest to nuzzle warm fabric as brown eyes fluttered shut and something equally warm and hot flooded inside of him when a soft cry of pleasure rang through the depths of his Inner World. Ichigo could do nothing more than fall into the heady aftershocks of post-orgasmic bliss that were weighing down his limbs and seeking to drag his mind into a dark and welcoming oblivion of bliss.

* * *

'It's time to wake, Ichigo.' A soothing baritone called tenderly. Allowing dazed brown eyes to flutter open indolently against the streak of warm sunlight that brushed teasingly across tanned skin; Ichigo instinctively leaned into the warm fingertips that were carding soothingly through his messy orange locks to brush away the bright strands sticking to his forehead so that warm lips could press there affectionately instead. Ichigo shivered blissfully at the inherent warmth that was curling deeply in the pit of his stomach, his head rolling back against a white hakama clad thigh as wavy brown locks fell around him teasingly when Zangetsu Ossan pulled his lips away from Ichigo's forehead. Resting his own forehead against Ichigo's, he allowed their eyes to collide deeply for several long seconds of untainted emotions instead. Leaving the orangette to search those sated depths for the sincerity and depthless emotions before a very rare smile tugged at petal pink lips when Zangetsu pulled away a while later to place some distance between them again.

The gentleness present in pale blue eyes were smiling down at Ichigo softly, knowing fingertips reaching forward to tug wraparound yellow sunglasses from Ichigo's nose before the tall brown haired figure settled them in their rightful place on his face. Once more hiding those striking eyes from him, Ichigo felt a whine spilling past his lips when black nailed fingertips tipped his chin back so that an odd upside down kiss could be sealed across his lips briefly. A blue tongue, pressing briefly into the depths of his mouth, forced a shudder to streak across tanned skin when Ichigo felt his eyes falling half mast at the soothing bliss Shiro Zangetsu created within him. He was breathing shakily, shifting restlessly against the lap he was reclining against as he became aware of someone having resettled his hakama around his hips securely.

Those black chains were also unwound from his wrists, having disappeared sometime when Ichigo had been swimming through a heady blackness of unconscious as two pitch black blades were once again in their rightful place. No longer joined together, but resting mere inches away from Ichigo's gloved hands, the orangette allowed his fingertips to trace the blades' edges briefly to feel their thrumming power streaking across his very heart. _Forcing_ him to acknowledge the bond that was forged in the depths of his very soul, Ichigo shakily pulled himself to sit up. There was a slightly numb pain streaking up his spine, reminding him of what had transpired between the three of them, but it was not enough to make him truly wary of it as Ichigo wiped irritable fingertips beneath his eyes and cheeks. Brushing away the evidence of his pleasured enjoyment with black gloved fingertips that had trailed in crystalline tears down his cheeks, the orange haired Substitute Shinigami tried very hard to keep a deep flush from colouring his already pinked cheeks.

The mere reminder of everything that had happened was enough for Ichigo to shiver in the lingering aftershocks that still remained with his heart, leaving him to breathe a shaky sigh when warm arms wound around his waist and Zangetsu Ossan helped him to his feet. Shiro Zangetsu offering a steadying hand against the small of his back when Ichigo stumbled uncertainly, several seconds later, at the dizzying rush flooding into the depths of his mind. Tugging a bottom lip between his teeth to steady his unstable form, dazed brown orbs observed the two beings that were pressed so closely to him now. Encompassing him in a gentle embrace to chase away all of the previous upset in his body and still the wavering emotions that had been present in his heart; each of them possessed a completely different personality and source of power within him but they still remained a fundamental need in him as an unbreakable bond tied them three of them together irrevocably.

It was a heady comfort for Ichigo's very soul, a small smile tugging at petal pink lips softly for the first time in a long while as he allowed himself to show the pure bliss he felt at their mere presence so close to him. How long they stayed together like that, Ichigo didn't know but with his forehead resting against the infinitely soft fabric of Zangetsu Ossan's red and black cloak and Shiro Zangetsu's strong chest draped across his back...the orangette just couldn't find it in himself to move away from them. He was practically purring in their arms, saturating his skin with their presence and overwhelming power so that he could wind it protectively around his very soul in a soul deep promise that could never be broken. Swiping his pink tongue across his bottom lip thoughtfully, Ichigo allowed himself to memorize _every_ second that he had spent in this world this time. Never again would he be able to let something like this go, never again would he lose them...so he vowed to himself now. A unspoken promise that he found reflected in his heart by his two Zanpactō as well.

The orange haired teen was startled from his dazed dreams of bliss and comfort, however, when he became aware of an uncomfortable burning sensation tugging at the depths of his heart. A heady frown was furrowing his brow at the feeling as Ichigo drew a shaky breath into his lungs. He didn't like this feeling...it was like someone was trying to separate him from the eternal comfort he had found here. Trying to force him into another plane of consciousness he was not quite ready to face just yet...

'Zangetsu, what―.' Ichigo was forced to trail off when a single forefinger pressed against his lips before Zangetsu Ossan gave him a sorrowful smile and pressed his lips to a furrowed forehead soothingly.

'It's alright, Aruji. That just means that someone is calling for you on the outside. It's time to go, Ichigo. But before you do; do not forget that you can return here whenever you want. Not just because you are unsettled emotionally. We are always here. Never again will we leave your side, you know that now as the bond forged between us is much deeper. We will protect you just as you eternally seek to protect those close to you, that is all that you need to know, Ichigo.'

'We are _eternally_ by your side.'

* * *

Right, all done. Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd be so happy if I could receive a little review for all my hard work, but other than that I don't think there are any more words for me to give. I far too tired to think of something productive as I seriously wore myself out with this one.

I'm off for something cold to drink and hopefully something to settle my exhaustion.

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
